A Filha das Trevas
by lizziecamp
Summary: Já se perguntou como era House of Night antes de Zoey chegar? Ou o que levou Aphrodite e Erik brigarem? Desta vez, Aphrodite narra de seu ponto de vista a Morada da Noite.Revelando seus desejos,angústias e pensamentos.
1. O Reinado

_**Aphrodite LaFont**_

A Filha das Trevas

_House of Night fanfic_

- Ah, baby...baby! Você salvou minha vida!- Não, não se engane. Eu não falava com nenhum cara, por mais essenciais que eles fossem em certos momentos, nunca diria que um deles salvou minha vida, porque simplesmente se alguém tiver que salvar minha vida, esse alguém será eu mesma. Sim, é isso que você está pensando, eu sou uma feminista, e assumo isso com orgulho, sou uma beleza entre _Marilyn Monroe_ e _Audrey Hepburn_, isso é, mais que um rostinho bonito. À quem eu realmente sou grata é alguém superior à meros garotos, alguém muito maior que Deus, Alá, Javé..ou sei lá eu em o que você acredita.

Olhei mais uma vez para minha imagem refletida no espelho, conforme eu realizava meu discurso interior ela parecia brilhar, como se de repente ali tivesse sido banhada por pequenos _Cristais Swarovski_ (ou você esperava me ouvir falar glitter?...tenha santa paciência, que Nyx tenha piedade de você, porque eu não tenho). Ela pertencia à mim, e só à mim. De certo havia sido feita para complementar meu rosto,...como quando você viaja à Europa atrás de um estilista renomado para fazer o seu vestido de debutante, que será único, será você. Assim era aquela pequena marca para mim, era eu. Me resumia em um único desenho de lua crescente, perfeitamente centralizado em minha testa. Minha salvação do medíocre mundo humano. Minha marca...minha...

Fui interrompida por um _"toc-toc"_ na porta. Revirei meus olhos azuis, que naquele momento pareciam mais escuros de irritação, e respirei fundo. Ser uma aprendiz à Grande Sacerdotisa e ser líder das Filhas das Trevas me custava muita, mais muita paciência.

- Aphrodite!- Disse a voz do outro lado da porta. Reconheci no mesmo instante. Era a voz estridente de Enyo, e provavelmente Deino devia estar junto, aquelas duas, desde que chegaram aqui, não me deixaram em paz.

_Tomara que tenham me trazido meu café. Descafeinado e adoçado com aspartame._ Pensei. Era bom ter seguidoras por esse lado - era assim que elas gostavam de ser chamadas, mas na minha opinião eram escravas, e não passariam disso. O que ganhavam com isso? Um pouquinho de fama, graças à minha pessoa, é claro.

Abri a porta de meu quarto, exclusivamente meu quarto, desde que a cara pálida da Venus havia se afogado em seu próprio sangue - uma vez marcados, temos duas opções: Ou completamos a transformação e nós tornamos vampiros, ou morremos. Simples assim. Enfim, como pode perceber minha colega de quarto não agüentou a pressão e cedeu a morte, não que ela tivesse escolha, nenhum de nós tem. Como era de se esperar Enyo e Deino estavam paradas a porta com sorrisos entusiasmados. Deino trazia a mão um daqueles copos térmicos típicos do Starbucks, que por um instante me fizeram lembrar de como eu costumava passar neles por volta do nascer do sol depois das festas de apartamento típicas do colegial- credo como minha vida humana era maldita. Eu havia nascido para ser vampira, não havia sombra de dúvidas.

- Espero que desta vez ele seja descafeinado e adoçado com aspartame!- Elas assentiram no mesmo instante em um movimento de positivo com a cabeça. Eram que nem filhotes de labrador, burro que só eles, mas um dia todos nós esperamos que aprendam a diferença entre "animal idiota" e "bom garoto". Não que eu gostasse de cachorros, na verdade dentre os animais mais imundos, certamente cachorros seriam um dos primeiros, mas particularmente eu também não me simpatizava muito com _"Greenpeace thoughts"_ , portanto uma distância mínima de 5 metros de qualquer animal estava bom o suficiente para mim.

Peguei o café e tomei um gole. Com certeza desta vez elas haviam acertado. Sorri de forma antipática, mas elas pareceram levar o sorriso de forma contrária, porque sorriram de orelha à orelha feito idiotas.

- Aphrodite! Esse seu vestido é simplesmente L-I-N-D-O! – Foi a vez de ouvir a voz de Deino, que conseguia quase superar o teor de _"irritância"_ de Enyo.

- É, eu sei! – Sorri desta vez de forma verdadeira. Que mulher consegue resistir à elogios quando se trata de suas vestes e você tem a certeza absoluta de que está arrasando nelas? – Totalmente francês! – Sorri com orgulho e dei uma voltinha completa. Era um vestido preto, que a primeiro olhar era básico, mas uma vez que você ficasse perto o suficiente viria pequenos pontos brilharem, pontos os quais combinavam perfeitamente com minha marca, uma vez que era do mesmo tom que a marca escura em minha testa. O corte era modesto nas costas e no comprimento, era um palmo e meio acima do joelho, e nas costas ele fazia formato de "V", acompanhado por cristais transparentes por todo o acabamento, que com a mínima presença se luz refletia. Na parte da frente era um pouco diferente. Acinturado, destacava perfeitamente a curva da cintura, lembrava um vestido medieval por um instante, mas o decote avantajado logo acima lembrava-nos que estamos no século XXI. _Ahhhh...século XXI, com certeza eu havia nascido no século certo!_

- Erik vai tipo assim...- Deino continuou, mas foi logo interrompida.

- Surtar!- Enyo completou empolgada, como se eu, Deino e ela fossemos _"Best friends forever"_. Odiava quando elas começavam com essa modinha de uma completar a outra como se tivéssemos 7 anos de idade (não que a idade mental delas fosse muito superior a isso). Mas de uma coisa elas estavam certas, Erik iria surtar. Erik era tipo assim, o cara mais gato do mundo. Moreno, alto, musculoso, popular (por isso eu e ele somos o casal perfeito) e com olhos azuis que me faz ter sede só de lembrar ( só não são mais perfeitos que os meus), bom e o principal, **meu** namorado,..o oficial, quero dizer.

Sorri satisfeita com os elogios e virei o resto de meu café.

- Licença garotas, mas agora vou à minha missão de fazer meu Erik surtar. – Esbanjei um sorriso de canto com malicia, larguei o copo térmico na mão de Enyo e passei entre elas. De certo meu futuro _Brad Pitt_ devia estar ensaiando alguma peça tediosa de Shakespeare. Era uma das únicas coisas que me irritava nele, essa mania de teatro fazia ele parecer um nerd totalmente tedioso e brochante , só até o momento que ele me visse, porque ai as coisas mudavam, se é que me entende.

Desci as escadas de forma glamorosa, tenho que admitir, que para uma pessoa usando uma sandália prata, delicada e nada baixa, eu me sai muito bem. Não que eu estivesse surpresa. Passei por um instante pela sala de TV, onde em geral povos estranhos, isso é nerds nojentinhos, se reuniam para assistir _Harry Potter & Cia._ Uma vergonha para a Morada da Noite, não?... Também acho.

Os olhares curiosos se voltaram para mim, estava acostumada, sempre fizeram parte do meu show. Torci levemente meu delicado e arrebitado nariz para eles e sai da sala. Suspirei ao sentir o cheiro da madrugada ( que para nós, vampiros/novatos, correspondia ao nosso dia). O vento da noite atingiu minhas perfeitas madeixas loiras e por um lado levei a cabeça levemente para trás, como se aquele ar me nutrisse, de certa forma, na verdade nutria_. Que horas deviam ser agora? ...Provavelmente umas 4 e meia, já que as aulas já haviam se encerrado e eu tivera tempo para o meu banho favorito do dia, isso é...meu banho pré- Erik. _

_Ai, ai..Erik...Erik..._

Atravessei o campus da Morada da Noite em direção ao prédio onde a maioria das aulas era ministrada. Erik devia estar trancado em alguma das salas com a professora Nolan, ai que raiva daquela atriz de quinta categoria, até _moi, _que confesso não ter muito talento para drama artificial (os reais que realmente me cativavam), me saía melhor que ela. Só Erik e mais uns nerds pareciam dar crédito à ela. Era incrível como todos viravam farabuntos após as aulas. Os corredores estavam praticamente vazios, isso é, os que não estavam plantados na frente da TV, estavam se enchendo de carboidratos até não terem mais veias livres. Depois, quando assistem _American's Next Top Model _ ficam se lamentando...ninguém merece!

Finalmente ouvi a voz que procurava. Era excitante ouvi-lo...imagine tocá-lo...e...ai ai. Vinha do final do corredor. Ele parecia estar encenado, pela milionésima vez esse mês, _Romeo & Julieta_. Sempre depois dos encontros, quando ele está me levando de volta ao dormitório, ele me faz questão de dizer como eu sou a inspiração dele para interpretar Romeo. Na maioria das vezes eu rio, tento não soar em forma de deboche, mas sinto que as vezes ele percebe, não se tem muito o que fazer quando a gente não pode dizer o mesmo...não se engane, Erik e eu funcionamos bem, tanto na Química, quanto na Física, e ele é gato e tudo mais,...mas as vezes é tão ...tão...chato. Acho que é essa a palavra, começa a falar de notas, e de livros...e dessas coisas, quando eu apenas quero montar nele e ponto final. Sabe, falta praticidade nele, é isso. Praticidade...Prati..-...

Eu parei de conversar comigo mesma ao me deparar com a cena que podia ser vista de poucos metros da porta final do corredor. Erik Night, vulgo meu namorado, estava vestido com roupas medievais e logo a sua frente, com poucos centímetros de distanciamento, estava a caipira Texana também vestida medievalmente, mais conhecida como professora Nolan ( ela e aquela novata, Stevie sei lá das contas, fariam uma boa dupla de quem assassina mais o senso de moda da Morada da Noite). Sinceramente, Erik desta vez tinha conseguido se superar, era obvio a falta de profissionalismo que essa professora tinha, mais uma chance e ela era capaz de abusar dele ali na sala, ok posso estar exagerando um pouco, mas a maneira que ela o olhava era muito mais Julieta do que se esperava de uma artista de quinta. Adentrei a sala sem pensar duas vezes, pouco me importava se ela era ou não uma professora, não estava mais em seu horário de aula. Os dois se desconcentraram completamente com o estalo da porta ao ser aberta.

- Olá...senhor Night..- Eu pisquei para Erik fingindo soar formalmente.

Ele deu um sorriso de quanto, mas antes que pudesse falar algo a matraca albina abriu a boca.

- Senhorita Aphrodite!...Peço que por favor, mantenha o senso de boas maneiras que tenho certeza que seus pais lhe deram, e bata na porta antes de adentrar...- Não era totalmente uma bronca, ela não ousaria, mas era uma repreensão que fez com que Erik até tirasse o sorriso de canto dos lábios e ficasse totalmente tenso.

_Para que bater na porta?...Para no caso de você estar assediando meu namorado ter tempo de se recompor? _Eu pensei comigo mesma, encarando de forma vazia a professora. Sabe esse era o lado bom de ter pensamentos reservados. Bem, deixe- me explicar. Os professores tem acesso à mente da maioria dos novatos, mas por alguma razão divina, sim eu acredito ser divina, porque uma benção dessas só poderia vir de Nyx, nenhum deles, até hoje, conseguiu ler minha mente...o que torna tudo bem mais simples para mim.

- Me desculpe...- Fingi estar arrependida e lhe dei um sorriso amarelo. Meus dons dramáticos com certeza superavam os dela, porque de onde eu estava senti Erik relaxar. Tudo que eu queria agora era escapar com meu _Romeo_.

- Bem acho que terminamos por hoje, Erik. – Ela por fim o liberou e me lançou um olhar de reprovação como se de repente tivesse lido minha mente. Senti um calafrio só de pensar.

_Mas claro que era impossível... _Pelo menos até onde eu sabia, e eu esperava que continuasse desse jeito.

Erik deu um sorriso para a professora que preferi ignorar, por que meu namorado tinha que ser um completo nerd?...Bem todos tinham defeitos, fazer o que? O meu era ser linda demais...é acontece. Por fim ele fez a saudação de despedida e me abraçou a cintura com um de seus braços musculosos e assim saímos da sala. Senti o olhar dela em minhas costas, mas tinha um pedaço de mal caminho do meu lado, então era preferível ignorar professoras invejosas.

- E então o que iremos fazer hoje?- Ele disse em um quase sussurro enquanto já estávamos na metade do corredor.

Eu sorri maliciosamente e lhe depositei um beijo no pescoço, ao mesmo tempo delicado e cobiçoso. Com certeza diria por tudo, mas fiz questão de complementar com palavras.

- Meu quarto. Vazio. Só pra gente.- Disse pausadamente as palavras enquanto saíamos do prédio e de uma risada levada ao final.

- Mas já é a terceira vez em quatro dias que vamos para o alojamento feminino depois do toque de recolhimento...- Ele não terminou, eu interrompi antes.

- Então vamos fazer quatro vezes em quatro dias, oras! Credo, Erik! Até parece que você não gosta de quando ficamos lá...- Respirei fundo para não perder a paciência com meu namorado certinho, que estava extrapolando no sentido de ser politicamente correto.

- Você sabe que não é isso...- Ele disse com uma voz cansada que eu pensei que a frase acabava ali, mas então ele continuou. – É só que...eu não quero só isso com você,...quero dizer, cara, você é boa, certamente,...mas eu quero fazer outras coisas com você...

Revirei os olhos, dava pra ser mais careta?

- Tipo o que? Ler um livro na poltrona da sala dos nerds?...ou pior...assistir _Senhor dos Anéis _com eles?

- Ué, não seria uma má idéia alguma coisa assim...

- Erik!_ Eu o interrompi antes que aquelas palavras queimassem mais meu ouvido. – Qual é o seu problema?

- Não é questão de...- Ele recomeçou, mas eu o intervi.

- Não é questão?...- Eu ouvia minha voz irritada contestar. – Qualquer cara que eu conheço ficaria totalmente satisfeito em passar a noite no quarto da namorada. Tenho certeza que muitos deles achariam o programa ideal. Por que... mas me diz por que você precisa ser do contra? Por que precisa tentar fazer as coisas darem certo de forma perfeita e totalmente entediante. – Estávamos na porta do dormitório e eu tinha quase certeza de que minha voz poderia ser ouvida sem dificuldades por qualquer cretino que estivesse assistindo alguma merda na TV. – Quando vai perceber que não somos _Romeo & Julieta_?

- Porra, Aphrodite!- Ele parecia realmente magoado, e se eu tivesse um pouco de piedade em meu coração provavelmente ficaria com dó dele- Eu quero namorar com você...não com a sua bunda!...E é isso que você acha de mim por tentar te amar?... Um cara totalmente entediante? – Ele me olhou nos olhos e pude ver a dor refletida em seus cintilantes olhos azuis. Pareciam mais escuros que o normal, como se uma inundação de lágrimas estivesse por vir. _Se ele começasse a chorar ali, eu juro, estaria tudo acabado de uma vez por todas! Não nasci pra limpar lágrimas de ninguém, muito menos de marmanjo. _– Pensei comigo mesma.

- Emoção não move o mundo, Erik.- Disse aquelas palavras finais com especial frieza e adentrei ao dormitório feminino sem se quer olhar para trás. Ouvi um ultimo suspiro triste vindo dele.


	2. Eu Te Amo

O que será que havia de errado com os caras de hoje em dia? Vou confessar uma coisa, sinto falta dos bons filhos da puta que gostavam de massacrar _coraçõeszinhos_.

É, esse praticamente havia sido o temo dos meus pensamentos durante a aula de Sociologia, ministrada pela ovelha negra da família _Weasley_( às vezes é necessário assistir alguns filmes rico em_nerdiçe)_, mais conhecida como Neferet. Parecia que só eu via o quanto aquela ruiva maldita era controladora, juro, todos caíam aos pés dela, e olha que ela era apenas uma beleza comum (mesmo que você tenha ouvido o quão elegante e exuberante ela é, não se engane. Bom, se você me conhece, sabe o por que!). Confesso que quando cheguei aqui ela quase me levou com o papinho dela de "vamos dar o melhor para nossos alunos", sinceramente, se um dia você estiver na seca e desesperado e ela fizer seu tipo, a procure. Dar é com ela mesmo. C-R-E-D-O! Isso que dá ficarmos vagando após as aulas pelos corredores, descobrimos coisas que eram melhor ter ficado em seu canto.

Mas o ponto mais inacreditável do meu dia não foi ter ficado falando mal de como os homens eram totalmente chatos hoje em dia, ou de como a aula de Sociologia é totalmente inútil quando se tem uma inteligência que nem a minha, ou muito menos de como Neferet andava cheia de sardas, mas sim quando eu vi a cena mais_bizarra_ do mundo. Estávamos no almoço, como de costume minha mesa, a mais cheia e mais empolgante, conversava em alto e bom som, quando todos se viraram no mesmo instante para onde meus olhos estavam paralisados (sério, acho que aquilo era mais bizarro que se o professor Dragon – nosso professor de esgrima- decidisse que trocaríamos a próxima aula de defesa para aprendermos a dançar _"Poker Face")._

Erik vinha vindo chamando a atenção, como de costume. Trazia uma bandeja totalmente saudável em mãos ( ele era um tremendo puxa saco dos vampiros, mas também não era gostoso à toa) e sua atenção e seu caminho foram interrompidos quando _Damiengay_–um novato que havia chegado na Morada da Noite não há muito tempo e era totalmente gay- deixou um punhado de guardanapo cair no corredor ao lado de sua mesa, isso é o caminho pelo qual Erik vinha vindo.

_Ele não vai se abaixar para pegar!_ Pensei comigo mesma e arregalei os olhos na expectativa de que ele tirasse onda do garoto. Mas como eu não esperava ( e acredito que muita gente também não, porque todos pareciam incrédulos) meu pesado se concretizou. Na maior pinta de bom moço, Erik se abaixou e pegou o guardanapo no mesmo instante, passando a segurar a bandeja com apenas uma das mãos (não pude deixar de notar em como o músculo de seu braço se sobressaltou, _gosh_, ele era forte!...mas enfim voltando ao meu pesadelo), ele entregou com um sorriso tão simpático que me deu nojo. Será que ele não percebia que dar bola para o garoto afeminado só ia abrir caminho para ele passar a ter um fã clube também masculino (porque o feminino já era enorme). Damien pareceu extremamente surpreso, não era para menos, a mínima atitude que se espera de um cara popular _supercool_é que ele jogasse o guardanapo no prato do garoto e depois cobrisse sua cara com eles, ou coisa assim, mas não, Erik tinha que ser diferente, tinha que agradar a todos. Pude ouvir o suspiro do garoto gay..._eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeca!_

Sinceramente, depois daquela cena só me restava vomitar.

Sai do refeitório sem terminar meu almoço, aquilo me tirou completamente meu apetite. Às vezes parecia que ele fazia de propósito, só para ver até onde eu suportava. Será que ele queria ver meu limite?...ou pior será que ele estaria passando para o lado dos garotos afeminados?...Não...isso não, seria um desperdício completo, ele não faria isso.

Ultimamente eu e Erik andamos assim, mais brigando do que outra coisa, mas a verdade é que ele começou a se comportar assim de uns meses para cá, antes nossa relação funcionava muito bem na base do sexo e ponto final. O que eu acho disso?...Bom minha opinião é que ele anda se entregando muito as aulas de teatro e venha confundido as coisas, quero dizer, já se passou o tempo em que garotas eram cortejadas e tudo mais._HELLO, ERIK!_ De qualquer forma tentar mais um pouco não faz mal, afinal ele é o cara mais gato da Morada, ele tem que ser meu, claro. Porém, essas brigas acabam hoje. Tenho meu plano perfeitamente esquematizado. Hoje, depois do Ritual da Lua Nova, comandado por _moi,_meu moreno sarado não escaparia.

Fui direto para meu quarto sem a intenção de parar pelo caminho, mas Neferet interviu em meus planos.

- Espero que tudo esteja pronto para hoje a noite...sabe como prezo os Rituais de Lua nova.- Ela disse fingindo ser simpática e preocupada, mas a verdade é que, se eu quisesse podia contratar gorilas para fazer acrobacia e ela nem ligaria...do jeito que Neferet andava ultimamente.

- Está tudo pronto... – Fiz a referência a ela a contra gosto, mas eu não tinha muita escolha, e ela retribuiu. – Aliás, gostaria de pedir, se a senhora me permitir, é claro, que eu falte à aula de Equitação hoje. – Dei um suspiro com elevado teor de drama. – Sabe como é...quero que tudo saia perfeito, como em todos os meus rituais..e digamos que ainda preciso de alguma preparação para meu discurso. – Sorri fingindo ser uma aluna dedicada. Não sei quem era a mais falsa naquele momento, eu ou ela.

- Bem...acho que um dia não terá problema. - Sorri imediatamente, era tão bom saber que ela não conseguia ler minha mente. Que se preparar para ritual o que, eu ia era me preparar para minha noite intensa.

Fiz a referencia desejando ser dispensada e assim fui no mesmo instante que ela retribuiu. Segui para onde deveria ir: meu quarto.

Um coisa que se deve saber sobre a minha pessoa, antes de dizerem que não mereço ser Líder das Filhas das Trevas, ou coisa do tipo. Meu ritual é preparado com extrema antecedência, desde coisas como trilhas sonoras sensuais, até coisas essenciais como os _geladeiras_. As palavras que eu dizia lá na frente simplesmente vinham na hora, sabe como é...quando se tem o dom pra coisa, não é preciso se preocupar muito.

Adentrei ao dormitório feminino e passei pela sala de TV às pressas, tudo o que eu menos queria era encontrar as puxa sacos da Deino e Enyo. _Como elas conseguiam ser tão tapadas?_ Se bem que, para uma coisa elas serviram, me arranjaram uma geladeira para esse ritual. Entrei no meu quarto e de repente me senti melhor do que nunca. Como era bom estar ali, em meu lugar. Era incrível como meu gosto para decoração era diferente (e entenda, quando eu digo diferente quero dizer: **melhor**!).

Minha decoração, assim como meu guarda-roupa, é trocada a cada dois meses, ...mas confesso que meu guarda- roupa pode vir a ser trocado antes, enfim o importante é você saber que meu senso de estilo é tão bom quanto o meu de decoração.

Momentos de _"idolatração"_ a parte, vasculhei meu guarda-roupa atrás de minhas vestes para a grande noite. Lá estavam, totalmente perfeitas, como sempre. Deixei-as em cima de meu edredom de malha italiana e fui para meu demorado banho. Precisamos nos preparar para ocasiões como essas, sabe...né. Meu banheiro era totalmente feito por mármore cor de gelo- que também eram trocados com certa freqüência. Era impecável e parecia um banheiro feito dos sapatos de cristais de _Cinderella_...( qual é, eu também tive infância!). O chuveiro, ou melhor meu trio de chuveiros, eram totalmente relaxantes, ficavam junto a uma banheira de hidromassagem relativamente grande, que era como meu próprio _SPA_. Mas meu sonho de consumo ainda era um daqueles chuveiros _Vichy _(nota para mim mesma: colocar na lista de reforma da próxima repaginada). Me despi e entrei no chuveiro que já inundava a banheira com água morna. De repente foi como se eu não pertencesse mais aquele mundo, me entreguei totalmente à água que correria sem hesitar pelo meu corpo. Meus cabelos loiros de repente começaram a pesar, totalmente encharcados contra minhas costas e sim, eu estava no céu. Viu o que eu quero dizer quando digo que o quarto era exclusivamente meu? Eu poderia demorar minha eternidade naquele chuveiro e nenhuma criatura ousaria a me interromper. _Como eu queria meu Erik ali...como eu queria..._

Sai do banho tendo a sensação de alma lavada. Não sei exatamente o quanto tempo demorei ali, mas sei que não foi pouco, porque o céu totalmente escuro no ponto alto da noite começava a clarear em um tom ainda escuro, mas não tão preto, mais para um azul marinho. Vesti meu vestido preto (eu tinha como tradição um vestido preto para todos os Rituais, preto era de longe uma das minhas cores preferidas, sempre estava com algo preto. Desta vez ele não era mais tão básico quanto o outro, era de puro _glamour_. Era mais curto e mais avantajado nos decotes, hoje eu mostraria a Erik o que é pirar. Na cintura tinha detalhes como se o vestido fosse estraçalhado por garras muito afiadas, mas ao invés de mostrar pedaços de minha cintura (o que não haveria de ser má idéia também), ele destacava um tecido prata totalmente brilhante que reluzia a toques mínimos de luz. Minha sandália de salto agulha completava o _look _totalmente elegante, resumindo: _totalmente Aphrodite!_

Ao me olhar no espelho de corpo todo, quase pronta, vi o colar reluzir. Era o que me intitulava oficialmente como Líder das Filhas das Trevas. Fechei os olhos e o trouxe até meus lábios, era meu próprio ritual pré entrada espetacular. Abri a caixa enveludada preta e tirei um belo par de brincos com pedras em um tom roxo escuro, eram simplesmente perfeitos, e esses completavam o visual. Olhei mais uma vez minha imagem refletida e ali estava minha marca. _Como ela era perfeita. _Prendi parte de meu cabelo perfeitamente loiro e perfeitamente liso no alto de minha cabeça, com uma grande presilha de prata pura junto a alguns cristais. Os traços de meu rosto pareceram diferentes se a presença de todo o meu cabelo e meus olhos azuis pareceram mais claros. _Sim, ele não resistiria._

_Toc-toc._

Qual era o problema das pessoas em dar privacidade? Sinceramente, parecia muuuuito difícil se desligarem um pouco de mim. Sorri para o espelho confiante e ouvi logo em seguida o caminhar de meu salto contra o chão perfeitamente encerado de meu quarto.

- Sim?- Eu perguntei a garota a minha frente. Ela não era muito mais baixa que eu, mas parecia um graveto de tão magra. Coitada dessa ai, quem gosta de osso é cachorro, e bem...aqui na Morada da Noite só tem gatos. Se eu não me engano ela era uma Filha das Trevas...sei lá, pouco me importava o que ela era, mas eu sabia o que ia se tornar se não desembuchasse logo o que queria. Só uma dica, começa com "GELA" e termina com "DEIRA".

- Erik...tá..tipo assim, te procurando lá embaixo.- Ela disse torcendo o nariz, provavelmente queria que Erik a procurasse.

Mas confesso que fiquei surpresa, ele não costumava me procurar antes dos rituais, normalmente nos encontrávamos apenas no templo de Nyx, uma vez que tanto eu quando ele éramos Filhos das Trevas. Bom, devia ser importante, era Erik...então digamos que eu não tinha escolha, e nesse caso não queria ter mesmo.

Sai do meu quarto sem se quer se preocupar em fechar porta e em dizer um "Obrigada" à garota, afinal se ela fosse mesmo uma Filha das Trevas ela só estava cumprindo com a missão de contribuir para a vida de sua líder, é, ou não é?

Erik estava sentado na mureta de pedra em frente ao dormitório, não parecia nem feliz, nem triste, parecia apenas ele, normal...sem muito entusiasmo. Me lembrei da noite em que brigamos nesse mesmo lugar e senti uma pontada no estômago, por que afinal ele queria me ver a essa hora? O que era tão importante?...Me perguntei se ia ser mais uma daquelas declarações, juro eu não agüentaria, muita melosidade para uma pessoa só.

- Oi, _hotstuff_!- Sorri de forma sexy assim que o chamei de gostosão, me aproximei em passos lentos. Ele não sorriu, mas também não fugiu e nem fez careta, era um começo. Sei o que vai dizer..."como você anda rebolando", mas me desculpa se eu tenho mais bunda que você e ela se modula perfeitamente e quer aparecer, é só pra quem pode, benzinho!

- Oi Aphrodite.- Ele soou frio, o que me pegou de surpresa, mas não desisti.

Cheguei a ficar muito perto dele. Apoiei minhas mãos em seu joelho e cheguei a roçar meu joelho na perna que ele parecia balançar impacientemente enquanto estava sentado na mureta.

- Não agüentou tanto tempo longe e veio me dar boa sorte?- Eu dei uma piscada maliciosa para ele junto a um sorrisinho de quanto da boca. Ele pareceu ceder por um instante e quase vi um sorriso, mas então ele pareceu se lembrar do que viera fazer ali e tirou minhas mãos, não grosseiramente, mas com certa força.

Encarei imediatamente seus olhos azuis que pareciam confusos.

- Cu doce agora, Erik!- Falei sem paciência e cruzei os braços. – Fala logo o que você quer...

Eu nunca corri atrás de homem, e minhas regras não mudariam só porque era Erik Night que estava a minha frente.

- Eu não acho que vá dar certo...- Ele começou dizendo, parecia que estava revelando um pensamento em voz alta.

- Eu também acho que não, porque não tenho paciência pra cu doce pra cima de mim. – Ele respirou fundo falando muito mais para mim agora do que para ele.

- Não isso...eu acho que talvez não dê certo a gente...- Ele mordeu o lábio inferior, parecia nervoso, talvez um pouco arrependido por ter vindo falar agora, ou talvez estivesse só me desejando por eu estar completamente impecável bem a sua frente.

Fiquei por um segundo sem fala. Como ele ousava tentar terminar comigo?Ninguém, simplesmente _ninguém, _terminava com _Aphrodite Lafont._ Caralho, era de mim que estávamos falando!  
Não disfarcei meu olhar incrédulo para ele e por um monte senti todos os músculos de seu corpo ficarem tensos. Eu não iria ter mais uma briguinha com ele na frente do dormitório. Eu não iria o perder justo hoje, não daria o gostinho das outras de comemorarem. Eu não iria estragar meu ritual, era uma questão decidida, eu não iria.

- Erik...eu—eu...eu não entendo. – Fiz meu drama particular, me fazendo de submissa pela primeira e única vez na vida.

- Você entende muito bem. Acha que é fácil ficar escutando dos outros novatos o quanto você é gostosa? Ou o sorriso que você lançou pra eles outro dia? Ou pior...em como eles "sonham" com você principalmente logo após esses rituais..- Ele desabafou e cada palavra parecia verdadeira.

Meu quantos anos Erik tinha? 8 anos? "Sonham"?...Que maneira mais ridícula de dizer que eles se trancavam no banheiro e...

-... eu gosto de você, gosto muito. Mas te quero como minha namorada e só minha.- Ele continuou com o blábláblá.

- Eu quero ser sua namorada! – Eu me ouvi dizendo ainda em meu papel ridículo de submissa. _Cara, não acredito que eu estava fazendo isso._ Mas foi a única solução que encontrei.

De repente vi seus olhos azuis se iluminaram e um sorriso feliz aparecer no canto de seus lábios. Retribui o sorriso e dei um suspiro o abraçando.

- Não quero ficar longe de você!...eu quero só você...- Sussurrei ao ouvido dele e completei com um leve beijo que dei em sua orelha. Eu disse que era boa com dramas reais.

Senti seus braços cheios de músculos me abraçarem. Como ele era forte. Ele colocou as mãos respeitosamente nas laterais de meu quadril ( que caretinha, credo!) e então beijou a maçã do meu rosto.

- Eu te amo. – Ele sussurrou, parecendo uma criança quando ganha doce depois de comer todo o almoço.

Ainda abraçada nele, eu encarava a porta do dormitório, esperando que a qualquer minuto uma daquelas vadias saíssem e me vissem agarrada ao **meu** namorado. Revirei os olhos com as palavras que ele disse, tentando controlar minha paciência, sorri com segundas intenções e então sussurrei da forma mais melosa que encontrei.

- Eu também te amo, Erik. – No mesmo instante algumas meninas saíram do dormitório, todas as pressas para o ritual, provavelmente. Cara, eu tinha que chegar lá logo, mas não sem deixar por menos.

Fechei os olhos e meus lábios encontraram por instinto os de Erik. _Ele tinha aqueles lábios macios, gostosos...uiui.._ O beijei com certa intensidade de cinema, fechando a cena em grande estilo. Pude sentir e ouvir os sussurros de quem passava por perto. Minha alma riu por dentro. _Erik era meu, só meu._


End file.
